


Living for Him

by GeekyRoleplayer



Series: A New World Order [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition Tresspasser, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: It hit me hard the first time around, M/M, Tresspasser, You know THAT bit of banter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer
Summary: Mahvir Lavellan refuses to give up and Dorian Pavus has to fathom saying goodbye.





	Living for Him

The ground felt as if it was pitching beneath his feet as he stumbled through the Eluvian and into the crossroads. As they entered a new plain, the long-lost world of the Elves, he felt the magic in his hand flare. Agonizingly, he gritted his teeth to try and escape the pain. His nerves were on fire as the old magic that did not belong to him burned him up from the inside out. He knew he was dying and yet he had told no one. It wasn’t until it started causing problems during the Exalted Council did anyone find out.

Cole darted forward to latch onto Mahvir. Holding the warrior upright before he could hit the ground. “It’s getting worse, we should stop, we should-” The spirit was saying, but the elf shook his head viciously.

“No, we have to… We have to stop the Qunari from using Dragon’s Breath.”

Dragon’s Breath was a terrible Qun plot that was going to cause a lot of damage to the nation of Orlais if it wasn’t stopped. Not to mention Fen’Harel. They had reason to believe that the Evanuris, the Elven God, was somewhere in the Crossroads. He was who the Qunari were really after.

Cole sighed, his blue eyes pained as he shot a glance over his shoulder to Varric, and to Dorian.

Dorian who had been in Tevinter the past two months, Dorian who had been awoken his last night in Skyhold due to Mahvir screaming beside him. Dorian, who had to leave despite the fact that Mahvir had been moved into the medical wing of the castle.

Now he knew the cause of his Lover’s ailment. He was dying, the anchor that had been bestowed upon him nearly three years ago had caught up.

The Mage’s eyes were brimming with frustrated tears.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Dorian asks suddenly, his voice raw with grief. “I could have… I don’t know, something!”

It took some effort, but Mahvir managed to turn. It hurt him, to see the exhaustion and blatant fear on Dorian’s expression. “Whatever happens, I wouldn’t trade the years we’ve had together for anything. I love you.”

The Magister, stiffened and the tears finally began to stream down his cheeks. “I knew you would break my heart you bloody bastard…” His shaking words were followed by a harsh sob as he unraveled on an ancient path.

Cole let go of Mahvir as he took a step forward. He stumbled to close the distance between himself and Dorian. The other man had to reach out and catch him, his hands planted firmly on his arm to keep him upright.

“Look at you, Mahvir you can't keep going like this.”

The Inquisitor groveled, a deep resentment of his situation burning in his eyes. “I did not survive the war, I didn't defeat Corypheus, just to lay down and die.” His voice shook with vindictiveness. “Now if it is true, Dorian, say it back. Please, say it back.”

For a moment the Mage was silent as if he was unsure of what his partner meant, but then it clicked, and his lips visibly trembled. “I.. I love you too.”

Mahvir gave a slow nod and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Dorian's. His Amber eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he rested. The warrior's body went slack against the mage’s and no one stirred. When he came back to the present, sickened and weak, he left a kiss on the lips of his still crying lover. “I'm living for you, ir abelas ma vhenan.*”

With that, he drew away and collected himself. He did not ask for help, nor did he want it. Once they entered the field he did not want to show weakness to their enemy. That was not the Inquisition way. He was going to March with his people, even if it killed him in the end.

Creators be damned if it wasn't his time. This was personal.

His funeral would not be a bedside concession.

It would be one of glory and worth.

His death would mean something when it came, but for now; for now, he was living.

He was living for him.


End file.
